Electric bicycles in various configurations are conventional. For example, conventional electric bicycles are equipped with an electric drive in the hub of the front or rear wheel.
WO 91/19637 describes a hybrid drive for a hybrid vehicle. The hybrid vehicle is driven by an auxiliary motor, which drives the sun gear of a planetary gear disposed in a hub, the muscle power of the driver acting on the ring gear of the planetary gear. In the specific development described, the output is applied to the rear wheel of the hybrid vehicle, and the auxiliary motor is not integrated in the planetary gear. The separate placement of electric drive and gear has a disadvantageous effect on the handling and driving behavior of the vehicle, since this design shifts the center of gravity of the drive, and thus the vehicle, in the direction of the wheel drive.